Nicktoons unite - The road trip
by Reid9587
Summary: Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom and his three friends Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Spongebob Squarepants. Together the team are known as the Nicktoons Unite and are off to have a hoilday from all their heroics and hard work. Off on a boring long car trip to stay in another town, for there is a grand fair going on.


( **Writers note:** hey just a fun thing i wanted to do in my own time, also thanks to my wonder co-writer who helped me with this. :D whos weatherkitten on and deviant.

anyway here's a drabble inspired by nicktoon unite au by the 2 artist on tumblr. Nicktoons unite and mangaken. :) enjoy!

 **Characters:** Danny Fenton/Phantom

Spongebob squarepants

Jimmy Neutron

Timmy Turner

 **Nicktoons unite - The road trip**

"Good morning Gary, we've got a big day ahead of us, " Spongebob said cheerily as he tipped open Gary's "Snail Fud' into his pet snail bowl.

"Meeow!" Gary thanking him before he began gobble down his breakfast.

Spongebob smiled patting him on the head. Being the cook in the house, he should start preparing breakfast for the others, Spongebob grabbed a wooden stool that sat by the fridge. He climbed up to see a pot with small swirls of steam floating gently, a sign that breakfast is cooked, grabbing his favorite spatula that he used to make his famous Krabby patties down at home of a ocean view. Spongebob grabbed it and began to stir.

Young Danny Fenton yawned and stretched his arms in the air, yelping in pain as he quickly grabbed on his right rib, realising that he had a bad cut there. He remembered that it was from last nights fight with Skulker. Groaning as he rubbed his eyes, he had hardly had much sleep for he only gotten into bed round about 2:30am, due to staying out patrolling on a late ghost fighting. With a grunt, he strolled over to his clothes drawer, grabbing his white top with a red oval , pale blue jeans, and red and white converse sneakers. He got changed and looked into the mirror to fix his messy raven black hair.

Danny flinched in shock as a door swung open revealing a young boy with a large buck boy wore pink a t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pink hat that sat atop of his brown messy hair. "Danny slow as always, please hurry up, breakfast is ready" Timmy sighed. With a roll with his baby blue eyes, Danny frowned. Dropping the hair brush onto his untidy bed, he followed the little boy.

A few minutes later everyone was in the kitchen, Timmy and Danny already waiting for breakfast at the table. Spongebob went to grab four bowls and brought them over to the table.

Jimmy Neutron the boy genius entered the room and sat down after washing his hands, which were covered with motor oil.

Jimmy had a disproportionately large head, large sea blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was shaped of a cowlick style, he wore a red short sleeved shirt, with a yellow image of a Atom. He wore dark blue pants, brown shoes, he wore a square like watch, which is used to contact his friends. It also deletes any trouble using his own satellite, including whereabouts, time and weather, as well as monitoring outside and room temperature . "Morning guys" he weakly waved.

" What are we having Spongebob?" Jimmy asked as he fingered the rim of the bowl. Spongebob smiled, putting down a steaming pot in front of everybody, "Just porridge," he said, digging in with large soup spoon and poured the contents into everyone's bowl. "Hurry up and eat, I wanna go to the fair and-" Timmy chipped in mid sentence only to get the hot food in his mouth, he panted to cool down. Spongebob laughed "Hey you don't need to rush, the porridge is hot you know"

 __time skip__

"Danny do you know how long the drive is?" Timmy asked, leaning his head onto the window., Danny groaned looking into the rearview mirror "seriously Tuner, that's the 100th time you asked since we left - again NO!"

Timmy only signed heavily, bored out of his mind. He Looked over to spongebob who's staring out the window with a small grin on his face. ' _Spongebob never gets bored, of course he's interested, still learning from the outside world since Jimmy turned him human not to long ago'_ Timmy thought, He leaned to the side to see Jimmy reading a heavy book in the front seat next to Danny. "Jim what you reading," he asked, curious.

"Genetics" Jim said emotionless, eyes glued to the page.

"Huh what the heck is that?" suddenly interested, he completely forgot the boring road trip.

Even spongebob became interested and decided to join into the conversation. Danny chuckled at his friends antics. Being the boy with scientific, brainiac parents , he knew what genetics was perfectly. ' _Clueless much'_ he thought, amused.

Jimmy laid the book on his lap before looking up to the boys behind him. He smirked. There's something he would be happy to talk about. "Well let's use Danny for a example to explain that"

Danny gaped, eyes wide, accidentally steered to the left, almost crashing into a nearby pole. Poor Spongebob banged his head against the window.

"Whoa Jim, no no no" he shook his head, almost annoyed. "Not me. Not about ghostly genetics" Spongebob and Timmy both frowned at that.

Jimmy only smiled "Come on Danny, it's easier to explain it using you, besides they are both into fantasies".

"Seriously Jim, when is that big nutshell brain of yours, to realize that magic is in front of you and me being half ghost? Oh yeah and that Spongebob over here was once a talking Sponge" Danny argued.

"Hey!" Spongebob squeaked.

"Besides i find that you don't believe that paranormal beings and magic exist is insulting" Danny snapped, his eyes glowing green.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Eh- about the genetics?" Timmy asked with an innocent.

Danny growled almost inhumanly, which startled the three.

Danny calmed down and sighed, still feeling reluctant. "Fine, you explain it Neutron!".

' _Maybe it'll get them to understand him a bit more about me at least. It might be useful to that new information one day, besides they only know i'm part ghost not with extra information'_ he thought

Jimmy smirked, turning to the two boys. "Alright, you remember when Danny went into the ghost portal right" the two boys nodded, remember well what Danny told them, to them the story sounded like fantasy. But Jimmy saw it from a scientific point of view.

"well this what had happened when his body changed to half ghost-"

' _Help me'_ Danny thought internally.

_1 hour later

"We're here guys" Danny whooped happily, cutting off the engine. The gentle ray of evening sunlight shone through the front seat window. Danny felt calm with the warm feeling against his skin. Jimmy squinted from the bright sun glaring over the hills, he looked away to take of his seatbelt. Jimmy frowned ' _Something is missing here'_ ,

Realizing there is no noise from the back. The two frowned, turning around. Only to to cover their mouths to hold their laughter. Timmy and spongebob were leaning against each other snoring the world away.

"Wanna take a picture of them like that, this just cute!" Danny whispered, smirking devilishly.

"You're on ghost boy," Jimmy agreed, watching the halfa reach for his phone. Turning on, the quiet electronic noise quietly beeped, the dim light appeared showing the passcode, waiting to enter. Danny held the phone towards the two sleeping boys.

' _FLASH'_

The auto flash flicked brightly for a split second, which freaked out the sleeping boys. Timmy surprising reaction, he punched Danny in the nose. Unitl Timmy sat back getting away, eyes wide with his mind going to a panic mode. only to found, it was only his friends holding the phone. " **Owww!** , what was that for Timmy" Danny wined rubbing his reddish nose.

"Sorry Danny, it-it was reflex" Timmy said sighing with relief. Spongebob had his hand over his mouth like a surprised girl. "Danny I think it's bleeding" he said worriedly ' _Oh yeah, Spongebob always gets like this when someone gets hurt'_

The three looked at Danny, sure enough there was small trail of both ectoplasm and red blood falling from his nose going down to his chin. "Aw great, it's fine Timmy, it takes a lot more to knock me off, besides it'll heal in matter of minutes" he said, brushing off the wound as if it was nothing important.

"Here let me clean that" Jim sighed, grabbing a clean tissue, that was scrunched in the pants pocket.

' _FLASH'_

Timmy and Spongebob chuckled. Danny and Jim's were wide eyed, blinking a few times from the glare of light. The squinted to look at photo on Danny's phone. The picture was of Danny's pained face and almost trying to pull away. Jimmy on the other hand, had his left hand grabbing on the halfa's chin, while the other hand working its way to get the blood off the wound.

"This is so going on the scrapbook"

(please review)


End file.
